


24 Hours A Day 🕔 Five PM (Mitsuru Bando)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [18]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Other, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Damn this sucks,” Mitsuru muttered, glaring at the ground with his hands stuffed into his pockets.“For the record, I did tell you to go earlier if you wanted to go to the arcade, but you refused to listen and wanted to go later."
Relationships: Bando Mitsuru/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕔 Five PM (Mitsuru Bando)

  * **Genre** : Suggestive ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Bando ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Damn this sucks,” Mitsuru muttered, glaring at the ground with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“For the record, I _did_ tell you to go earlier if you wanted to go to the arcade, but you refused to listen and wanted to go later. It’s no wonder the place is packed since school is out now.” You responded, your tone a mix of mocking and teasing.

“Yeah, yeah.” He suddenly grabbed ahold of you, pushing you into the alleyway and against the wall. “I just got a _better_ idea.”

Your brow rose, a smirk playing on your lips. “Do tell~”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
